The invention relates to an energy-absorbing device for the end of rail vehicles.
From DE 195 02 217 A1 it is known for example for multi stage energy-absorbing devices to be arranged in the subframe area of rail vehicles. These exhibit a reversible energy absorbing device as primary stage which in the form of an elastomer cartridge is integrated in the shaft of a central buffer coupling and is designed to absorb the impact forces occurring during journeys and shunting. The shaft itself can be fastened to the sub-frame by means of an elastomer spring joint (elastic/reversible energy absorption) and possibly by means of breaking elements (inelastic/irreversible energy consumption through deformation energy).
A second secondary energy-absorbing device for absorption of impact energies arising from excessive impacts is arranged in the form of two side buffers, possibly with climbing guards on the outer edge of the end.
A further energy-absorbing device for rail vehicles is known for example from EP 858 937 A2 in which after exhaustion of the energy-absorbing capacity of a primary energy-absorbing device working reversibly on the coupling shaft of a central buffer coupling, a second energy absorbing device ensures further impact and energy dissipation through a force-directing element, e.g. a buffer which is set back.
Until now, the energy-absorbing devices named previously have been developed and adapted individually for each vehicle and integrated into the vehicle as individual elements. The result is a large number of interfaces with the vehicle, combined with high matching and adaptation costs with a variety of technical risks. A rigid random interface specification frequently leads to complicated or uneconomical solutions. Even with the same kind of design principles, for every new order this leads to a new product with high one-off development costs, additional procurement and storage costs, commissioning costs, and regularly to new technical risks and to major quality risks.
Therefore, the underlying object of the invention is to create an energy-absorbing device which reduces the costs of adaptation and matching between the vehicle manufacturer and the supplier of the energy-absorbing device or coupling and the design and/or quality risks.
According to the invention, an energy-absorbing device for the end of rail vehicles exhibiting a base frame is provided which carries all the proposed elements for energy absorption in the end area. The base frame which carries all the proposed elements for energy absorption is fastened as a compact pre-assembled module to the sub-frame of the rail vehicle with the connection entirely in a defined interface area.
The vehicle coupling may be fastened to the base frame through a coupling mounting. Side energy-absorbing elements may be arranged on the base frame on both sides. The side energy-absorbing elements may be of regenerative design. The side energy-absorbing elements may be joined by a bumper bar which extends essentially horizontally. The bumper bar may be located in the horizontal plane of the coupling. The bumper bar can be put out of operation in a resting position, in particular by manual removal or by swivelling it upwards or downwards. The bumper bar may be designed so that it can be moved into and out of the resting position manually, automatically or with power assistance.
The vehicle coupling may be embodied so that it can be set back behind the bumper bar inside the end profile of the vehicle, in particular by swivelling, telescoping, buckling or the like. The base frame may be provided and integrated in the sub-frame of the rail vehicle as a static load-bearing element.
The modular construction of the energy/absorbing device is perfectly in keeping with the trend to platform vehicles with a different front design in the rail vehicle industry and this guarantees rapid installation and interchangeability. The technical and financial risks are minimized by substantial reduction of the interfaces and the extensive use of tried and tested standard components which are adapted to the performance requirements but independent of a particular vehicle.
The invention is explained in greater detail in the following with reference to an embodiment example.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.